A Sonic Carol
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: "You know, I wonder why Amy hasn't given up on you yet. Cream has tried setting up blind dates. I guess whatever happened that night left a mark. I guess I'll never know what happened." "She... Hasn't given up?" Sonic asked, "How is she?" "You should see for yourself." Then Tails flew off to the night. - Christmas FanFiction Sonamy mentions Taiream and others.
1. Chapter 1

A Sonic Carol  
A Sonic The Hedgehog Chrismas FanFiction

Chapter 1: The Chat  
Sonic the Hedgehog now stood at the park, Sonic hadn't been like himself since a year ago when his partner Shadow the Hedgehog died. They usually traveled the world and stopped evil, never looked back at Station Square where they had other friends. Yet, here Sonic was. Even after 5 years later, no one really does know why he left. Today he had gotten a note saying to meet him here. Thinking it was someone needing help, he came down.

"Hey Sonic!" Yelled a voice Sonic thought was so familiar, he turned and saw a yellow two tailed fox running to him. It was Tails, back before Shadow and Sonic decided to ditch the place Tails was basically his brother. He wore a brown jacket, navy blue jeans, a red scarf, and a brown matching hat.

"Tails? Is that you? You were the one who called me here?" Sonic asked confusingly.

"Well, yeah, I heard you were back in Station Square and I wanted to meet up with you. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Tails said with a smile.

"5 years? I guess it has." Sonic said. Looking down at the ground, "Sorry I didn't visit you guys."

"It's fine, you just missed a lot that's all." Tails said.

"Really? How much?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Cream and I are married, um Rouge and Knuckles are getting married this summer, Silver and Blaze come around a lot, umm Amy-"

"Please... Don't mention her." Sonic said in a soft tone, even the name putting bullets in his heart.

Tails stared at him for awhile, then brightened, "Okay... Oh! And I have a child!"

"No way! Your a dad!?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, little Miles Jr. you should meet him, he has always been fond of you. In fact, why don't you come over tonight? It's Christmas Eve, they whole team will be there." Tails offered.

"Tails... Ever since I left I don't think I want to see everyone again and now that Shadow..."

"Oh. I guess that got you down doesn't it?" Tails asked.

"Besides, I'm planing on leaving tomorrow. I might never come back." Sonic said.

"Sonic! That will be Christmas! And never? Sonic, you said that 5 years ago, and where are you now?" Tails asked.

"Just shut up Tails." Sonic said, Tails was shocked, Sonic had never acted this way around him, ever. "Things are different I'm not the same cocky hero, I don't have friends, I don't have a family, I just beat up bad guys." Sonic said.  
They stood in a silence for what seemed like forever.

"Okay then..." Tails said, "But if you change your mind, you know where to look." Tails started to walk away. Then paused.

"You know, I wonder why Amy still hasn't gotten over you. I wonder what happened that night. I guess I'll never know, but Amy still has it planted in her mind. She has tried dating under Cream's force. I guess I'll have to tell her." Tails said. Sonic's eyes widened.

"She... Hasn't gave up?" Sonic asked. "How is she?"

"You should see for yourself, bye Sonic." And with that Tails flew away to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sonic Carol  
Chapter 2: A Friend Comes In Chains

Sonic had walked up to the door of the apartment room on the 5th floor and reached for his keys. He had not followed Tails advice to see the pink hedgehog. He couldn't bring himself up to it. He just stood there in he park, thinking. Until it became dark and he decided to come back to the  
apartment building.

He opened the door and threw his coat on the floor. Then walked into his room and got dressed in something to sleep in, he got on red sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt.  
Then walked to a living room where a big plasma TV stood and leaped onto the couch and grabbed the remote the was on the table infront of him.

He leaned into the couch getting comfortable. Then pointed the remote at the TV and pressed the on button.

He waited for a blast of light and sound to come off the TV, but nothing happened. He pressed the button again. Still nothing.

Finally he brought the remote closer to him and hit it against his other hand. Trying to make it work.

Instead, the power went out.

Sonic groaned and started grumbling about how he should've gone to a better hotel.

After pouting for about 5 minutes he then heard chains coming from his room. Sonic sighed, thinking it was maybe just a robber and got up from his seat and walked to the the door and opened it. Sonic froze in place in what he saw.

It was his late partner Shadow the Hedgehog standing there.

He looked the same way as he did when he died. Literarily.

His normal black trench coat was almost completely ripped apart and his arms had scars and bruises. His black jeans had been ripped and only had one shoe and that one was barely on. Underneath the coat was a once regular white t-shirt. Which was now had a big hole in its chest and stained red around it. The only thing that was different, was that he was wrapped in chains.

"Sonic." Said Shadow in a greeting fashioned.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked in surprised. Staring at him up and down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, it has been awhile." Shadow said crossing his arms in his normal action.

"How are you-" Sonic started to ask.

"I am dead Sonic. But I have been punished for eternity. So will you Sonic if you don't change your ways." Shadow said wisely.

"Wait wait wait, your telling me this like I'm the bad guy here! I'm the hero I save people! I have good ways!" Sonic argued.

"Though you are a hero Sonic, you have things that are counted as regrets, that had hurt people, you are selfish and cruel." Shadow said.

"How am I selfish!?" Sonic yelled.

"You will be visited by three other sprits. They will show you of your wrong." And with that Shadow disappeared.

Sonic blinked his eyes and rubbed them, looking to see if that really just happened. Sonic shrugged and just walked to his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _this means past or not spirit and Sonic_

A Sonic Carol

Chapter 3: A Light of the Past

Sonic snored soundly during the night of Christmas Eve believing that the events of Shadow appearing in his room was just a simple mind trick. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Sonic was suddenly awaken by a bright light coming into the room. Sonic peaked his eyes opened and widened as he fell off the bed in shock.

Sonic quickly dusted himself off. Then glared at the light. "Who the heck are you?" He yelled at it.

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Past. I'm here to show you how you were before your wrongs." Said a calming voice.

"Wait! So Shadow was here!?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Then he became annoyed, "I do not have any wrongs! I'm a hero!"

"A hero that still does wrong things." Said the light.

"Could you possibly turned down the light a bit, kinda turning blind here." Sonic said covering his eyes a bit.

"Very well, but in return you must come with me." Said the spirit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll come." Said Sonic.

The light died down to show a little girl who only looked to be at least 10, she had blond hair and wore a white dress and had white angel wings.

"Ok thank you uhh... spirit angel type thing." Sonic said putting down his hand.

The girl nodded and walked to the window and stood. Then turned to Sonic. "Well?" The spirit asked.

Sonic walked over to her and the girl stood on the edge, not believing his eyes in what she was about to do.

"Wait! We aren't really going to jump off this 5 story high window right?" Sonic asked nervously.

The spirit shook her head, "No, of course not." Sonic sighed of relief, "We are going to fly off!" The girl jumped and dragged Sonic with her.

Sonic yelled and waited for impact as he shut his eyes tightly. But it never came. Slowly Sonic opened his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, he was floating in mid air, still holding the girl's hand. He looked around him at the city lights.

"Amazing..." He mumbled. While looking around him.

"Well, come on. We don't have all night." Said the girl. Then turned and flew forward pulling Sonic with her.

"Woah!" Cried Sonic as he was getting pulled.

After a few minutes of dragging him they finally stopped at a familiar place that was filled with music.

Sonic blinked in surprised as they came to the ground and came to the window, he gasped.

"This is the Detective Agency that Vector, Espio, and Charmy ran!" Sonic said in surprise. "It closed after Vector and Vanilla got married."

"This, is Christmas Eve, 6 years ago." Said the spirit.

"There's old Knucklehead and Tails!" Sonic said pointing at the window. At the familiar red echidna who stood talking to Tails.

"Tikal and Shadow! Tikal was trying to convince him to dance!" Sonic chuckled at Shadow who stood against the wall and Tikal next to him trying to talk to him.

"I remember this! There's Cream and Rouge walking over to ask Tails and Knuckles to dance!" Sonic said happily as the rabbit and bat began to walk over to Knuckles and Tails.

"Vector and Vanilla, Espio at the corner, Charmy jealous of Cream and Tails, Silver and Blaze..." Then Sonic froze.

The spirit smiled, "There is you eating the chili dogs." She said.

"Then... The most beautiful sight came to me..." Sonic said in a gaze at the window watching as history replayed in front of him.

_Sonic stood at the buffet table gobbling down all the chili dogs until some patted his shoulder and giggled. Sonic turned to see what looked like an angel from heaven._

_It was none other than Amy Rose in a long sleeved white dress that came to her knees and had little sparkles on it on the ends on the sleeves and the dress, was a single red stripe. Instead of boots she red flats and her red headband. _

_Sonic ate the rest of his chili dog then turned to her a grinned coolly._

_"Hiya Ames!" He said._

_Amy giggled. Man, when she giggled it sound like christmas bells. She looked up at him innocently. "Hi Sonikku. Merry Christmas Eve!" She said happily._

_Sonic gave her a heartwarming smile, "Merry Christmas Eve to you too Ames. Christmas is your favorite holiday?" Sonic asked._

_"Yes! Isn't it yours too?" Amy asked._

_"I don't know, it's hard to run with all this snow." Sonic said. Amy laughed._

_"Sonic! Not everything has to have running! I love Christmas because its a time to spend with your family and friends." Amy said._

_"I guess your right." Sonic said, then his ears twitched at the sound of a new song turning on. Sonic smiled at an idea then held out his hand. "Would you like to dance Miss. Rose?" Sonic asked._

_Amy blushed then smiled a small smile that still brightened the world. Well, his world. "It would be an honor Mr. Hedgehog." She said taking his hand._

_Sonic led her to the floor and danced around the room until the song ended and Rouge called out,_

_"Look whose under the mistletoe!" Sonic and Amy looked around still keeping their arms around each other until they both looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them. _

_Amy stepped back and blushed looking anywhere but her longtime crush. While Sonic kept her gaze on her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in so close that their chest were touching. _

_Amy looked up in surprise and Sonic just smiled warmly at her. Amy's blush grew as she smiled softly back. They both slowly closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time. As their friends cheered._

Sonic sighed at the sight, "I'll never forget that moment. It was the best Christmas Eve ever."

_Sonic and Amy pulled out of their kiss, Amy in total shock that Sonic just kissed her. While Sonic stood there smiling and said._

_"You know, Christmas is my favorite holiday too." Then pulled her into another kiss._

"I love her so much..." Sonic said.

The spirit tapped Sonic's shoulder, Sonic turned to her. The girl's face held sadness as she talked.

"Yes. After that, you still had something you loved even more." Soon the scene changed and Sonic found himself and a familiar place.

"This is my old house." He mumbled.

_Amy came in through the door and shivered as she closed the door. "Sonic!" She called._

_Sonic looked at the other version of himself. Staring out at the window._

_"In here Ames." Sonic said loud enough so Amy could hear. Amy smiled as she came into the kitchen._

_"Merry Christmas Eve Sonikku." Any said as she kissed his cheek. Sonic showed no emotion._

_"You too." He said sadly._

_Amy looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Amy touched his shoulder._

_"Yeah, just want to go running." Sonic said glumly._

_"But Sonic... Christmas is about-"_

_"I know, I know." Sonic said._

_Amy and Sonic stood in silence for awhile. Until Amy nervously took a hand off his shoulder and walked in front of table._

_"Umm Sonic..." Amy said nervously. "You promised me that... You would allow me to live with you and..."_

_"No." Sonic said._

_Amy looked up in surprise and hurt, "Amy, I'm not someone who wants to be held down. I want to be free and run." _

_Amy looked down in sadness, tears running down her cheeks. Sonic noticed and stood up from his chair then walked over to her._

_"Amy, I'm-"_

_"No!" She yelled, "If you want to be free and run, then run away with Shadow. Just know I will keep my promise of waiting for you even if you don't come back. Goodbye Sonic." She shoved a present in his arms and ran to the door._

Sonic tried to grab her, but he went through her. "You are in a place of memories of the past that cannot change." Said the spirit as Amy closed the door.

_This Sonic didn't try to stop her. He just stood there, with a small red boxed present. Sonic opened the box and pulled out a gold earring that wrote A.R. and a letter that said:_

_Sonic,_

_Merry anniversary! Exactly a year ago you kissed me under the mistletoe. It was the best Christmas ever. I love you so very much don't you ever forget that! I have an earring just like that one only that's silver and says S.T.H. It's to represent that no matter what we will always love each other. I know it's cheesy and your not that kind of person. But, I do promise never to take it off! Love you! _

_Love,_

_Amy_

_Tears came down Sonic's face as he put the earring around his ear. And turned and punch the wall next to him leaving a hole in it and Sonic's knuckles bleeding. Sonic turned to the back door and ran out the door._

Sonic reached up his ear and rubbed the earring remembering what happened after he left. He had ran to Tails and told him that he was leaving with Shadow, and then later ran away planning to not come back.

Sonic sighed, "Spirit, please take me back, I can't take it anymore." Sonic said and as he closed his eyes, and the scene slowly faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _this means what is going on the outside of Sonic and the spirit_

A Sonic Carol  
Chapter 4: The Sick Present

Once Sonic opened his eyes, he found himself in his own room again. Sonic looked around the room. Any strange lights or surprises, but nothing was there. Until someone plucked off the ground.

"Woah! Hey! Watch the quills!" Sonic yelled. He came eye to eye to what looked like a giant. Sonic looked around his room, now seeing below him were lots of gifts and food.

"The gifts of the present." The giant answered the unasked question in a booming voice. Sonic turned to see the giant, speaking of how close Sonic was to him, couldn't tell how he looked like.

"Your the Spirit of Christmas Present?" Sonic asked.

"Surprised?" The spirit asked taking offense.

"No, no." Sonic said quickly. "It's just... The last one was just a little girl."

"I see..." Said the spirit then stood up. "Lets go."

The spirit had somehow gotten out of the apartment home without smashing it to pieces. Then started walking.

When they stopped. The spirit put Sonic down and Sonic turned around and looked in the window.

"This is Tails' place! But it looks different." Said Sonic.

"After you left, Tails didn't have purpose of making the weapons and devices for you." Said the spirit.

_Inside the house, Cream the Rabbit, or known now as Cream Prower. Was cooking dinner and placed a small turkey and mashed potatoes._

_"Food!" Cream called._

"_Coming mom!" Cried what sounded like a boy. In came a little fox with brown fur and two tails but the sad thought was, he was in a wheelchair._

Sonic stared at the boy, "Little Miles Jr. has a weak mind and its hard for if to figure out people mean. Or how to walk." Said the spirit calmly.

_"Coming Creamy." Said Tails flying in and kissing Cream's cheek._

_"Did you see Sonic today?" Cream asked._

_"Yeah... But... He's even more different then how they say he is." Tails said sadly. "Not in a good way, he is leaving tomorrow."_

_"Oh, Amy will be so heartbroken when she hears that." Cream said sadly._

_"I'm afraid that she's already heartbroken Cream. There is nothing we can do. Is she coming tonight?" Tails asked._

_"Miles, you know how Amy is about Christmas now." Cream said._

_Tails sighed, "I know, I wish she would move on."_

_"I tried my hardest, but as soon as I try talking about it. She rubs her earring and ignores me." Cream said._

_"What's the deal with that earring? She doesn't have another one to go with it." Tails said in wonder._

_"When I asked her, she started crying again." Cream said._

_Tails sighed again, then grew into a smile, "Well, we can't just lay around here feeling sorry, it's Christmas Eve. Lets enjoy it." Tails said joyfully._

_"Christmas!" Cried Miles Jr. happily._

_Cream giggled and patted Miles Jr. on his head and rubbed her nose against his. Miles Jr. laughed but started coughing. Cream and Tails looked at each other sadly._

"They do not have the money to help him. I'm afraid he is very sick." Said the spirit sadly. Sonic could not look at the image any longer.

Soon the spirit picked him up again and they started walking again. They stopped in front of a familiar house and Sonic was once again on the ground.

"Amy's house..." Sonic said quietly.

_There stood Amy sitting at a table with little food on her plate, she was a lighter pink then when he last saw her and is pale and skinny._

_"The girl has lost the will to go on. I'm afraid she's in deep depression and cannot get a job and rarely leaves her home." The spirit said._

_The pink hedgehog was rubbing a silver earring that was on her ear, tears running down her cheeks. Amy stood up and slowly walked to the couch and sat down and picked up a picture and started sobbing._

_"Why..." She mumbled into her sobs, "Why..."_

"Spirit, can't I fix this?" Sonic turned around to see no one. But soon the scene around him started to fade and the image of Amy disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

A Sonic Carol  
Chapter 5: A Change Wanting Future

Sonic looked around, it looked like he was in a graveyard he kept looking until a mysterious person that more looked like a shadow almost like appeared out of no where.

"W-who are you?" Sonic asked. The creature didn't say anything or move. It looked like it was staring him as if saying, 'you already know who I am.'

"Are you the Spirit of Christmas Future?" Sonic asked, this time the shadow figure gave a swift nod of the head.

"What's gonna happen to Miles Jr? I gotta know." The shadow figure just pointed, there a small grave laid on a hill, where Tails stood with tears streaming down his face Cream next to him, crying as well.

"No... It can't be!" Sonic said as Cream put one of her flower crowns around the grave, the sad couple hugged and left the graveyard, Tails looking back at the grave he left. Until finally leaving.

"Tails... He must feel horrible." Sonic said looking down at the ground. Until he finally heard familiar sobs. He turned to see Amy, a couple years older, she had her quills a bit longer and it looked like she didn't brush her hair and she looked more pale then how she did in the present. Kneeling in front of a grave.

_"Why did you have to be so selfish!?" She said into her sobs, most likely talking to the person in the grave Sonic thought._

_He slowly walked over to her, "Was I too pushy? The first time I see you in 10 years... And your dead!" She cried._

_Amy pulled out an object from her jacket, "You know, I will still keep my promise. Even if you broke yours." She set the object on the ground and just sat there. It was the rose he had given her when he promised to never leave her._

'_So much from where that came from.'_ Sonic thought glumly.

Sonic knelt next to her, studying her features. She looked dead, like the past spirit but more pale and sad.

As Sonic tried to touch her cheek, it still went though her. Sonic sighed in disappointment.

"Is there anyway I can fix this?" Sonic asked the spirit. The spirit gestured to the grave and Sonic looked more closely at the grave.

**Sonic The Hedgehog  
A Hero to All**

Sonic gasped, he didn't want to die! He didn't want to become like this, he didn't want Miles Jr. to be dead. He didn't want Amy to be sad.

The spirit grabbed him and and once again Amy disappeared.

"AMY!" He called hoping for her to come back and save him. But she didn't return. Soon he found himself falling into his grave, literally.

"No! No!" He called, "I'll change! I promise! I'll change!" Soon he was in a pit of nothingness.

-  
Wow... This one chapter is a lot shorter then I thought...


	6. Chapter 6: the end

A Sonic Carol  
Chapter 6: A New Plan for the New Beginning

Sonic gasped, bursting awake and falling off his bed, he sat up and felt the ground under him. He felt his face body and everything around him.

"I'm alive!" Sonic cried and started laughing. "I'm alive! God bless me!"

He ran to the window and saw a kid on the street. He opened up the cold window and felt the cold on his face. He looked around for anyone to be on the street, lucky he saw a little bear cub walking on the sidewalk.

"Hey you!" He called. The kid turned around and pointed at himself in question.

"Yes you. What day is it?" Sonic asked.

"Are you mad mister? It's Christmas Day!" The child exclaimed in delight.

"Christmas day?" Sonic questioned. The little boy nodded.

"Ha ha!" Cried Sonic, "That is one of the best things I've heard in my life! Don't ya think?" He asked the boy.

"I guess your right sir!" The boy said happily.

"Have a very Merry Christmas kid!" Sonic called.

"You too!" The boy called back before walking away and Sonic closing the window.

He gasped, "I need to help Miles Jr! Tails and Cream, Amy..." He thought long and hard before bursting into a grin and started laughing again.

"I know what I need to do now!" He exclaimed. He ran around the room and changed his clothes. And like that ran out the door.

It was night time and all of the Ex-Sonic Team was enjoying it... Well almost everyone. A pink hedgehog sitting by a window looking at a mistletoe that was hanging in front of her. Staring at it, almost in a spell that could go on for years and years. But the spell was broken by a tap of the shoulder.

"What?" She muttered without turning around.

"Everyone is worried about you Amy." Said Cream's gentle voice.

"I... I know. But it's just another Christmas without him. Without Sonic." Amy said sadly.

Cream almost gasped at the saying of the name it was always mentioned as 'him' or 'you know...' from Amy.

Cream, instead, sighed in sadness. "We all miss Sonic, maybe not as much as you, but we do." She said. "You just have to believe that he is okay. Who knows, maybe he is thinking of you too." Cream wouldn't be surprised if he was Cream can read people without seeing them and with how she knows Sonic... Oh, Cream wished that he was here.

Amy rubbed her earring, it was so important to her, she never took it off. Cream has asked about it but, Amy knows that she knows the Sonic has to do with it. If you looked closely you would see little marks on the old silver earring that had a lettering, STH.

There was silence between friends but soon Cream turned and walked away. Looking at Tails and shaking her head.

Amy sighed again, and continued to remember a night, a very special one. One that began on Christmas Eve, only 5 years ago. A night that should would hold onto for the rest of her life. She was so fixed on the memory that the mistletoe granted her she didn't notice someone had came behind her again.

Her shoulder was tapped once again, the memory faded of the two happy hedgehogs and Amy sighed again.

"Cream... Stop." Amy said groaning.

The person tapped her shoulder again.

"I don't wanna talk about Christmas. Sonic isn't here so there is nothing to change my mind about it." Amy said.

"I wouldn't say that." Said a familiar voice that made Amy's ear drums ring and her heart pound and her body melt and her face turn red. Amy gasped at the things happening to her. Cause, she knew only one, only one single cocky, fast running, adventuring, handsome, stupid, blue hedgehog that could make her feel that way.

She turned slowly to face an older version of Sonic, perfectly fine unlike Shadow who is dead. Tears came down her cheeks as Sonic reached for it and whipped them off gently.

"S-Sonic?" Amy asked on a quiet whisper.

"Hey Ames... I know your completely mad but-" Sonic was cut off by Amy getting up and pouncing on him onto the ground.

"SONIKKU!" She cried. Tears streaming out of eyes like waterfalls. Sonic smiled calmly and held her close.

"Ames..." He said in a cooling voice, trying to calm her down by rocking her back and forth in her arms. He kissed her forehead and kept whispering gentle comforting words to her.

"S-s-sonic..." Amy said quietly while Sonic comforted her.

"I'm here now Ames. I'm sorry." He said.

"I was too sad to be mad." Amy said in honesty. She had gotten mad at him sometimes but easily just came down to sadness again after awhile.

"Amy... I won't ever leave you again, the worst mistake of my life, breaking that promise. I am so stupid what did I do to deserve you?" Sonic asked.

"You are the hero Sonic. My hero." Amy said quietly.

"Heroes can still do bad things. I learned that the hard way." Sonic admitted.

"Wait." Amy sat up and trailed his face, "Your not hurt are you?" Amy asked worriedly.

Sonic chuckled, "I'm okay Amy. I'm worried about you. Are you okay, I was the one who left." Sonic said.

"I am okay, for the first time in years I'm okay now." Amy said and snuggled against Sonic.

Sonic pulled Amy closer as everyone cheered around them.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Mmm?" She replied from his chest.

"Would you, instead of living with me, doing the honor of being my wife?" Sonic asked.

Amy got up from his lap. "Your serious?" She asked.

Sonic reached behind his quills and pulled out a black box. Amy was speechless as he opened the box to a engagement ring that had rubies surrounding the white diamond in the middle.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy gasped.

"I'm done running away, I'm done leaving you, I'm done with not seeing you everyday, kissing you everyday." Sonic said stroking her face with his hand. Amy just stood there and smiled and purred at Sonic's touch.

"I can't help it Ames. Please say yes, I can't live with this regret. I won't run. I won't ever leave even if the world is ending. I can't afford to lose you." Sonic said.

"Sonic, of course I'll marry you." Amy said. Sonic smiled. "But, you don't have to give up running, or saving the world. I love you for everything you are. Don't stop being you." She said taping her finger on his nose.

Sonic smiled, stood up and ran around the room, Amy laughed at the blue streak passing her by. But was soon was picked up by the blur.

"Sonic!" She yelled. She heard everyone around her laughing. Which made her start laughing as well. When they came to a stop, Amy grabbed Sonic and pulled his lips on to her own.

Sonic was shocked but soon closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt like he was only 16 again. Living the life, being with the perfect girl, what else could he want?

Nothing.

"Hey buddy." Sonic said.

"Sonic! I knew you would come." Said his little brother cheerfully.

"Well I just saw that I needed to move on by not moving." Sonic said.

"Wisely said." Tails chuckled.

"Heh, I guess. So... Your kid?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! Right, he is handicapped and since you left Cream and I couldn't make as much money. I wasn't inspired." Tails said.

"I can help you with that Tails. I will gladly pay the money to help your kid." Sonic said happily.

Tails grinned, "Your the best bro."

Sonic ruffled Tails' bangs "Nah buddy, it Christmas! Your kid should like this, I'm sure." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up and a wink as Tails walked away. Amy stepped into Sonic's view, but wearing a different dress. One that made Amy look like an angel sent down from heaven.

"You know..." Sonic said. "I never did say that you looked absolutely amazing in that dress." Sonic said.

Amy smiled and walked closer to him and nuzzled her nose with his. "Your sweet" she said.

"Nah, you taste sweeter." Sonic said teasing her lips with his.

Amy smiled wider, "You complete my life so much, I don't know how you manage to do it."

"Well, there is a woman, who is pink and she chased me when she was younger and she was so beautiful that I wanted to follow her around too." Amy giggled.

"And now..." Sonic pulled Amy around and crossed his arms around her waist. "She is everything that can make my whole life feel like a fantasy."

Amy turned a little to kiss Sonic once again.

"Christmas is so wonderful." Amy said.

"You have no idea Ames."

The end!


End file.
